


Fraser's Trusty Manual of Kink (Remix A of "Don't Know Where You're Coming From, Don't Know Where We're Going")

by orphan_account



Series: Choose Your Own Adventure [2]
Category: due South
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser's read all about this thing he's doing with Ray, and this is how he wants to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraser's Trusty Manual of Kink (Remix A of "Don't Know Where You're Coming From, Don't Know Where We're Going")

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Know Where You're Coming From, Don't Know Where We're Going](https://archiveofourown.org/works/56269) by [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds). 



Fraser knows his own desires. After Victoria, he had vowed never again to be so dominated by love, and discovered an entire world in which people negotiated love, desire and need with formality. They used their sexual aggression, or passivity, depending on their inclination, to express what they needed love, or even lust, to be. Fraser read books, found himself aroused by what he read, by imagining the possibilities of allowing himself to dominate another person, to use his physical and emotional strength to ensure that he would never again be at another’s mercy.

When he and Ray virtually fell into a physical relationship, Fraser at first put those thoughts aside. He trusted Ray; didn’t need the formality of a dominant/submissive relationship to protect himself. It was freeing, not needing to be in charge, meeting Ray as an equal.  
But before long, Fraser felt himself falling too far into Ray’s orbit, in danger of losing himself. No matter how much he reminded himself that Ray wasn’t like that, wasn’t like _her _, his feelings for Ray sometimes terrified him. Fraser knew what lengths he would go to for Ray, and knew that he was reliant on Ray’s continued inherent goodness to save them both.__

He sank back into using sexual dominance to distance himself from Ray. The first time he dominated Ray, he was prepared to grovel afterwards, to beg for forgiveness, to try desperately to explain himself. Ray had astonished him, as he always did. Ray had actually _liked _Fraser’s aggression. Had asked for it again, which had boggled Fraser’s mind. When Fraser had simply stared in shock at the request, Ray had dropped the subject and never mentioned it again, like a born submissive willing to forego what he had enjoyed because his dominant partner didn’t seem to want it after all.__

But of course Fraser wanted it. How could he not, when Ray was so willing, so eager, so hungry for everything, anything, Fraser gave him? Fraser knew from his reading, and limited experience, that he and Ray should sit down and negotiate the parameters of their sexual dynamics, but he also knew he couldn’t do that. To do that would be to admit why he needed it, reveal just how dependent on Ray he was. And while Fraser trusted Ray not to take advantage of Fraser’s need and dependence, he also knew that it would remind Ray of himself, in those last years with Stella and the first year without her. It would be awkward and uncomfortable all around.

Besides, the way Ray chose to ask for Fraser’s sexual dominance without asking for it: acting out, being downright bratty if he really needed it, demonstrated to Fraser that Ray understood these games quite well. Fraser knew that Ray, too, trusted him, and Ray apparently knew enough about the dynamics of sexual power exchange that he also knew his inalienable right as a submissive: the right to say no.

So Fraser dominates Ray when they both seem to need it, and the biggest challenge is making sure that neither of them grows complacent in their relationship, either the vanilla part or the, for want of a better term, spicier part. Not letting Ray ask for it directly keeps them both off balance, Fraser thinks, and, as a result, Fraser can do what he wants to do tonight.

He wants to tease Ray, make him desperate for Fraser, and then, after taking his own pleasure, restrain Ray, still hard and aching, and fall asleep while Ray whimpers and strains in the dark, every nerve alive with desperate pleasure. If Ray can accept that without calling the whole thing to a halt, Fraser will have proof that Ray wants this part of their life to continue as it is, and Ray will be rewarded commensurately. If Ray does call a halt, Fraser will still reward Ray, of course, give him his relief, and start thinking of another approach that will give them both what they need.

Really, the decision is Ray’s hands. Metaphorically, of course.


End file.
